Love doctor (what a weird name, i know)
by tineri talentati
Summary: Barely legal Vash Zwingli is a strange boy with a strange illness, leaving him between a very at-wits-end dad and a hard place. So, against his will, he is being sent to the prestigious Dr. Roderich Edelstien for a cure to his embarrassing secret. But when the doctor is a hot,young man, what can Vash do when the doctor wants an examination? Rated M for a reason y'all!
1. Chapter 1: meeting

ok,** just so you all know *inhales***

**THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC! *exhales***

**Yeah, seriously, don't like don't read, you all know what is going to happen later on ;-) **

**This is the pairing of Swiss-Austria, with Switzy as the uke, again don't like don't read**

**The beginning is kind of slow but I'm trying to actually develop something similar to a plot.**

* * *

Darkness fell, throwing everything into a deep blue-black light. The only illumination came from slivers of yellow light shining from the curtained windows of a large, almost mansion sized house. Vash Zwingli stood reluctantly on the porch of that house, a man on either side of him, like he was a criminal instead of a 17 year old boy. He smiled to himself at the thought. One of the men, who had blonde hair, walked forward to knock on the door, brushing Vash slightly on his way. Vash gasped lightly as a jolt ran through him, almost like a shiver, and he felt himself heat up. Growling under his breath, he backed away from both men, making a sizable 3 foot gap between them. He wondered if he could possibly make a run for it back toward the main road, but Blondie looked at him briefly, as if warning him that he wouldn't get very far.

The door opened and a young lady with long brown hair and a green- white dress appeared in the square of light. Her face went from slightly annoyed to curious at the site of two men who looked like they worked for the CIA towing a short, blonde boy in their midst.

"Hello, sirs. May I inquire what your business is with Master R-roderich?" She asked, her Hungarian accent slirred by a large yawn.

"I apologize for the late hour, young lady, but we have urgent business for a Doctor Edelstein? This is his next patient." The man said, gesturing toward Vash , but making an obvious show of not touching him. Vash narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

The girl's eyes widened slightly, "oh, excuse me! I did not know you would be coming at such a late hour! Master Roderich is currently reading in his study, please come in and I'll go inform him of your arrival." She smiled and opened the door wider, allowing passage. The two men gestured for Vash to enter, and when he refused, grabbed him by the arms( which sent another jolt tingling down his spine and through his body) and literally swung him into the house.

"This is for your own good, son." Said Blondie, as the front door shut behind him.

The woman blinked in astonishment and confusion, but smiled at him.

"Well, that was rather rude, yeah? My name is Elizabeta, you are?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"V-vash. Vash Zwingli" he answered, still red from his previous physical contact, and not returning her handshake.

She looked at him curiously, her hand falling to her side, "what's wrong? I don't bite you know!" She said with a light laugh.

"I-i apologize...it's not you, it's me..." He answered, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering.

"Oh, alright then" she said, "follow me to the living room, Mr. Zwingli"

After leading him into the living room, Elizabeta ( who seemed to be the maid/servant of the house) sped off toward another part of it, her footsteps fading to silence.

Vash looked around warily, examining the details of the large living room. From the authentic looking Van Gough on the wall, to the blindingly white lacquered piano in the corner, the entire place practically oozed the aura of the very rich and powerful. So, the doctor was rich. That was expected, considering who his parents were. But how could the Doctor cure his..."problem"?

Footsteps echoed half-heartedly through the chambers, breaking Vash out of his musings. He looked up to see Elizabeta standing next to a taller man, who obviously was the doctor.

"Mr. Zwingli, I'd like you to meet Mr. Roderich, or Dr. Edelstein, as you probably know him. He will be the one who treats your illness."

Vash felt his heart speed up ever so slightly when his gaze fell on the man, who couldn't have been much older than he, himself was. He was wearing an old fashioned ,violet, knee length coat with a white frilly cravat tied around his neck. Rich brown hair, perfectly styled save one lone lock, framed creamy white skin and stunning, almost hypnotic, eyes that matched his coat in color were hidden behind wire rimmed glasses.

He realized he was staring and cleared his throat, cheeks on fire.

"Uhh" he couldn't get any words out.

" How do you do, Mr. Zwingli? Or would you prefer Vash?"The doctor asked, with a heavy , familiar accent that Vash couldn't identify.

"...Vash"

"Well, Vash , welcome to my humble home. I suspect you don't really want to be here, so the more easily you cooperate, the faster you get through treatment for your illness." The doctor raised an eyebrow at the astonished Swiss, "and the faster you can get back to your family."

"..."

"Anyway, my name is Doctor Edelstein, but you can call me Roderich if you prefer" He said with a smile that made Vash's heart beat even faster.

"Not the talkative type, I take it? Well, have it your way. Elizabeta will show you to your room, and we'll begin our sessions tomorrow after breakfast. I'll fill you in on everything then, and answer any questions you might have." He gave another one of those heart stopping smiles, then turned and walked away.

Elizabeta beckoned for him to follow her, and lead him up a flight of stairs.

"Your room is the third on the left, we have already received your luggage, which is put away, and breakfast is served at 8:30 am. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." She gave him a kind smile.

In spite of his situation, he smiled back, deciding that he liked Elizabeta. She led him to his room and bid him goodnight. As she turned to walk away he called out,

"Thank you"

She looked over her shoulder, "you're welcome, Mr. Zwingli" and disappeared down the stairs.

He walked into the room that was going to be his and stared in surprise. It was more like a hotel suite, with grand carpets, expensive furniture, and a huge four poster bed. Ignoring his astonishment,he collapsed on the large, comfortable bed. Not bothering to remove his clothes, he let his eyes drift shut, thinking, _ what am I doing here?_

* * *

_**So, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I know I did, although that ending was a little stupid (at least I think so) but I digress, chapter 2 is on it's way! :-) **_


	2. Chapter 2: embarrassment

**Hello, my darlings, welcome to chapter 2 of my yaoi fanfiction. This is my first ever yaoi fanfic so please excuse me if it's too slow, or too fast, or whatever...and feel free to PM me with any story ideas or complaints you may have.**

**And also, with Vash as the uke he is going to act pretty OOC-ish (out of character) but I still tried to give him that defiant, bold, slightly sarcastic attitude we all know and love. ;-) and I apologize but this chapter won't have much...yaoi-ism. Just hints.**

**Anyway, let's get this party p-p-pumping!**

* * *

Vash woke up to sunlight streaming rudely through an uncovered window. He shielded his eyes with his hand and sat up, waiting for his vision to return to normal. For a few seconds he was confused about his unfamiliar surroundings, then remembered that he was trapped in a mansion with a hot, young doctor who would be dealing with his "illness".Groaning at the thought, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stared at a small alarm clock that sat on the bedside table. It's face read 8:06, which gave him plenty of time to get ready for the day.

After washing up and changing, he headed for the door, running a comb through his damp, choppy, blonde hair. Opening the door, he dropped the comb on a table and headed out, shutting the door behind him. Looking around him to get his bearings, he started down the stairs, trusting his sense of direction. After arriving in the living room where he had first met Dr. Edelstein (the memory caused his heart to beat erratically) He turned down the hallway that the Doctor had disappeared down the night before. Four doors stood, two on the left, two on the right. Taking a guess, he opened the first door on the left a crack and peered in.

A library. From his position at the door, all Vash could see were books,books, a chair, and books. Smiling, he closed the door and moved to the next one. This one was a parlour of sorts, with large, plushy arm chairs surrounding a large oak table. A fireplace stood grandly in the middle of the wall. He tried again, moving to the right of the hallway. This time he found himself in an elegant dining room, where Doctor Edlestein was sitting at a large table, surrounded by foods of different ethnicities. As Vash entered, the doctor smiled. Like the night before, Vash felt his pulse beat wildly against his chest, like a frightened bird cornered in a cage. Certain that he was blushing, Vash looked down at the floor and walked toward the table hesitantly.

"I am impressed, Vash. I do not recall telling you where the dining room is, and if I do say so myself, this house is rather large." He smirked.

Vash looked up slowly, raising an eyebrow at the arrogant doctor.

"...yeah, I'm pretty good at that."

"Well, don't just stand there, sit down!" He said, gesturing to the seat opposite his. Vash sat down and stared , at at the wall, the table, anywhere but at the doctor and his sexy ass smirk.

"Are you okay, Vash ? You look a little...distracted." He said, smile widening like he knew the affect he had on Vash.

"I'm fine, thank you." He answered quickly, forcing himself to look directly at the doctor. This caused him to blush, if he wasn't already.

"You're red"

"A-am I?"

"Yes."

Vash lowered his gaze, feeling like he was going to spontaneously combust. His face might melt soon if he didn't do something. Why did he always feel like this around the Doctor?

Suddenly, the flutter of fingertips brushed against his forehead. Letting out a low moan as a tingle ran down his body, he jerked himself away from the table,nearly falling backward over his chair.

"D-don't touch me!" He gasped. Looking up he saw the doctor freeze in a taking-your-temperature position. Breathing in short bursts, his body on fire, Vash lowered himself slowly back into the chair. Doctor Edelstein did the same,looking utterly bewildered.

"I'm...sorry?" The doctor said, more question than apology. Vash realized what he must have looked like, jumping away and screaming at a mere touch. Insane.

"No, no! I should be the one apologizing...I realize that was uncalled for.". Vash muttered embarrassed, not entirely sure why he was trying so hard to make amends, "it's just my natural reaction to physical contact..."

"...I must say, that was quite the reaction." The doctor answered with a slight laugh, returning the meal to some semblance of normality, though he still had a confused and bemused look on his face.

They sat in silence, neither eating much, but both showed a strange reluctance to leave the table. Vash still extremely uncomfortable in the presence of the doctor, who sat with a pondering look on his face.

Vash mulled over the conversation and realized something.

"Doctor...do you know why I'm here?"

The man in question smiled and answered, "Actually, no, I do not."

Though it puzzled him, Vash couldn't help but relax a little; the doctor didn't know about him and his little condition yet, though he could probably guess the major details.

"Well, why don't you? Doctors usually collect that information about their patients before admitting them, right?" The whole situation was very strange.

The doctor smiled again, "You're very talkative all of a sudden." (Vash blushed again) ,"But, yes, we do usually collect information about our patients. However, you were...a special case."

Vash shifted uncomfortably at the word "special". "What do you mean?"

"Well, when your father called me, I tried to get the necessary information but he refused to answer any of my questions. No speculations, no dates, no symptoms, nothing! He only gave his name and yours. When I tried to explain I couldn't accept you as a patient without the necessary paperwork, he said, and I quote, 'if I refused his son he would sue my aristocratic ass for every penny I own.' So naturally I accepted, because I'm not a very able fighter."

Vash sat stunned at his father's forceful and slightly terrifying nature. He made a disbelieving noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh.

"Although, I don't regret it, because your condition seems... .._unusual_."

Vash squirmed again under the doctor's scrutiny, but managed to keep his face (and his blush) in neutral.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" He asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Take it any way you like, Vash " Answered the brunette, smirking again with his own eyebrow raised, face rested in his hand, "Though, because I don't know what ails you, I can't prescribe anything to make you get better...so I have to ...examine you."

Was it Vash's imagination or did the doctor just blush?

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You're going to have to go through a physical examination, unless YOU can tell me what's wrong." The doctor seemed to have difficulty getting the words out.

Vash was saved from trying to sputter out a coherent sentence by Elizabeta, who had walked in through a side door. She smiled warmly (and knowingly,it seemed) at Vash before addressing them both.

"Are you two finished? I must clear the table."

The doctor cleared his throat and jerked out of his train of thought.

"Uh, yes, Elizabeta, thank you. Sorry to keep you waiting." He said, standing up. Vash did the same..

"OK, Vash . I have some paperwork and other things to finish up, so feel free to explore the mansion. And when do you want to set up the examination?"

Vash stood there in a disbelieving silence. Was he dreaming? Please let all this be a dream. He finally found part of his voice.

"W-wha-?" Was all he could manage.

"It's your choice because you ARE the patient, you know." The doctor winked, leaving Vash feeling faint. "Although, I suggest you get it over with sooner, rather than brooding over it late-"

"One week" he managed to force out.

"One week? Well, if you're sure..." The doctor smiled again, bowed to Elizabeta, and walked out. Elizabeta soon followed.

Vash stood there, frozen. Then everything came crashing down on him. In one week, the doctor would be examining him, _physically._ Just the thought of the doctor, running his hands down Vash's body...

NO, he told himself, don't go there. He slumped up against a wall and slowly sank down into a sitting position. He felt hot (in more ways than one), his heart was hammering in his chest, he felt lightheaded. And he was going to be physically examined by the hottest guy on earth.

Why him?

Why did he feel this way?

What exactly was wrong with him?

'I guess we'll find out in a week.' He thought wryly, walking to the door and opening it. He let it bang shut behind him.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed, and I can't believe how long that took! *mentally slaps self* so anyway, see y'all in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3: more embarrassment

**Ok, first thing: please don't kill me! *pitchfork flies by* Who threw that? ... I apologize for the long wait for the third chapter, but there is a method to my insanity, I swear! I , being an honor student, was swamped with end-o-the-year tests and whatnot, so I decided to wait until the summer where I can write uninterrupted and finally finish my stories...which didn't go too well, because I ended up doing so much other stuff, and writer's block is a BITCH!**

**Thank you for understanding, and I apologize again for the continued delay on the sexxy scenes. But don't worry, I plan to have at least 10 chapters and I will fill them with love, gay sex, and awkward conversations.**

**Oh, and as a side note, I have noooo fucking clue how a doctor would usually interview his/her patients, so this is completely off the book, considering Roderich isn't an ordinary doctor. :-) **

**Disclaimer: It has yet to be officially announced, but I am to be the next owner of yaoi. Not hetalia, just yaoi. :-)**

* * *

Over the next week, when he wasn't constantly worrying about his physical exam, Vash was able to collect more information about the doctor during verbal "sessions". Basically, he would answer any of the questions the man asked, since his record was pretty much classified. So far, he had learned that Roderich Edelstein was Austrian ( he knew the accent was familiar!), 21 years old, an avid player of the piano, a smug aristocratic bastard when he wanted to be (Vash may have altered that a little), and single.

The last one made Vash's heart speed up slightly with an emotion that bordered between sexual and emotional desire. He realized that he _might_ have a _small_ crush on the Austrian, which only made the looming physical seem a lot more dreadful.

As he got ready for another session, he absently wondered if the doctor could feel the same way about him, or if he even "liked" men, before quickly shutting the lid on that idea. He had known he was gay since he was 14 (and still hadn't told his parents), but the doctor? Sighing, he looked in his bathroom mirror at the skinny,pale, blonde haired-jade eyed man staring dully back. No, probably not.

After he finished, he shut his bedroom door and headed for Edelstein's "office". He realized as he walked through the corridor how familiar the house felt to him now. He was confident he could walk through the house blindfolded and find everything just fine. That was probably his dad's military training kicking in. He wasn't sure if he was grateful or not.

Entering the Doctor's laidback-but-still-professional office, he noticed the Doctor sitting in his usual chair, with his usual clipboard, in his usual posh-that-borders-almost-on-prissy manner. Damn, was he hot. Vash realized he was just standing there and quickly walked over to his usual seat, cheeks burning...again.

"You are late, Vash." Was his only greeting.

"Good morning to you too..." Vash answered boldly. He smirked inwardly when he saw the doctor's eyes widen in surprise.

"Well, um, good morning and as usual, I will be asking you questions to fill in your rather..._vague_ portfolio. Today will mostly be focused on whatever is ailing you and what could have caused it, which will help me determine what the best treatment will be. Alright?" He raised perfectly thin eyebrows.

"A-alright"

"Good. Ok let's start. Where exactly is your "illness" located?"

"Um, define 'located?'" He asked, already regretting the rest of this session.

"Well, is it internal, external? Only on a certain area?"

"Uh, external, I think. It's only skin related...and it affects me everywhere." He REALLY didn't like this conversation.

"OK, so nothing particularly life threatening so far...what do you mean by 'it affects me everywhere'?" The Austrian seemed to already know the answer, but wanted to torture Vash by making him say it.

"W-well, I mean i-it, uh, no matter where I'm touched, it makes me react in a...violent way..." Which wasn't untrue. Several of his classmates went home with black and blue bodies when they wouldn't leave him alone about it.

"Violent? Like seizures? Or of your own violation?" OK, now he KNEW the Austrian bastard was laughing at him, and it didn't help that he was as red as his national flag.

"I don't like it when people touch me, and some of my classmates wouldn't,and still don't, leave me alone. So I react the only way I can think of that will get results, because talking about it sure as HELL doesn't work."

Doctor Edelstein seemed to consider this for a moment before asking,

"Well, why is that? Did you have a past relationship that ended badly, resulting in your current attitude? When was the last time you were with someone?"

Vash's breath hitched in his throat. Did he really have to tell the doctor he was gay, HERE, of all places? Well, he didn't want to lie, and the doctor would probably figure it out tomorrow during the physical anyway...

"M-my last relationship? Uh, it was about 3 months ago. It didn't end very well..." Why was life such a fucking bitch?

"How did it end?"

"Uh, w-well, my, uhh, relationship wasn't very good because I refused to tell my parents about us..." He felt like he was going to pass out from how hard his heart was beating.

"Why didn't you tell your parents?"

Vash could see the doctor was just going to keep digging, so there was no sense in beating around the bush any longer.

"Because I'm gay." He said, abruptly, registering the minor surprise in the doctor's face. But behind the surprise he thought he saw something like smug satisfaction.

"Oh, alright. Maybe you still have feelings for your ex-partner, and don't like the thought of anybody touching you?"

"No, I definitely don't feel anything for that bastard anymore. And my problems were occurring long before that. Like, back when I was in Primary school." He saw pure shock on the Austrian's face.

"That long? Why haven't you seen other, more experienced doctors?"

"We tried. But nobody could help my situation, and I've noticed it getting worse. It's to the point where a minor brush on the arm-"

"Or the forehead..." The doctor interrupted, reminding Vash of his embarrassing episode.

"-or the forehead,"he added, "makes me react worse than ever."

"But that still doesn't explain why you came to me."

"To my dad, you seemed to be our last hope of finding some obscure cure to make me normal again. Being a big Senator like he is, it probably hurts his precious reputation if his son's antisocial and doesn't like being touched." He said, bitterly. He saw the doctor's face soften in understanding.

"I know how that feels. My father always wanted a strong, militia ready son. But I just didn't like his line of work. I would rather play my piano than shoot a gun any day." He smiled kindly. Vash smiled back, semi-reluctantly.

"What about your relationship with your parents? You mentioned that you didn't tell them you were gay. Were you worried about their reactions?"

Vash squirmed, this man was somehow reading his mind and it was disconcerting.

"Yes. Who wouldn't be? My mom would probably be okay with it but my dad..." He trailed off.

"Well, your dad IS a pretty intimidating man. You know you should probably tell them, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Are we almost finished here?"

"Almost, you really haven't told me about any of your symptoms. You said it was only your skin, but that doesn't really narrow it down much. What happens when someone touches you that makes you react like that?"

There it was. The question he had been dreading and avoiding his entire life, it seemed. He really didn't want to answer. How could he explain the intense feeling of arousal he gets whenever he is touched, even by the slightest brush? The shivers and the feeling of being (pleasantly) on fire? And to the man who would (pardon the phrase) be feeling him up the next day?

"I-I'm sorry. I really can't say..." He stuttered out.

"Can't or won't?"

"If I'm perfectly honest: a little bit of both."

"Well, is it painful?" The doctor arched one eyebrow, obviously expecting him to answer this one. And was it Vash's imagination or was the doctor leaning toward him?

"No, definitely not." He was practically spelling it out now. Might as well drag out the most embarrassing moment of his entire existence.

"Ah, I see. Well, I think we're done for the day. You may do whatever you wish." The Austrian stood rather quickly, a light blush adorning his perfect, ivory face. Vash stood as well, completely sure that his red face was about 20 times worse. But why was the Doctor blushing?

He watched the Doctor shuffle the papers on his clipboard before walking slowly for the door.

Edelstein smiled at him, "You should be up and ready for your examination tomorrow at 8:30."

"Oh, uh, o-ok." Vash stuttered. He quickly headed for the door, the Doctor not far behind.

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter isn't good, but I was just eager to get it over with. I hope you did enjoy and guess what? Next episode: SEX! woo! I know, I'm excited too! This is going to be my first ever yaoi sex scene so be nice! **

**Anyway, this is also my longest chapters ever! (You're WELCOME hehehe) I'm happy about that.**

**Love ya all!,Tineri**


End file.
